


Kingdom Hearts: From Shadows

by CyberCatNinjaGirl



Category: Kingdom Hearts, RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberCatNinjaGirl/pseuds/CyberCatNinjaGirl
Summary: During the Fall of Beacon, Blake stumbled into a corridor of darkness and ended up in the world of Kingdom Hearts.How will the little kitty survive?





	Kingdom Hearts: From Shadows

Wandering through the dark hallway was a girl with fair-skinned, amber eyes and long, wavy black hair.

 

Her name is Blake Belladonna, she is—rather  **was**  a student at Beacon until a purple and black portal appeared at the Fall of Beacon.

 

She wore black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front.

Underneath it was a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the YKK logo of the real-life Japanese zipper manufacturer.

 She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles.

 

Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white.

On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair.

 A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head that would twitch every few minutes. Her eyesight gave her little light to see instead of walking around like an idiot.

 

For a split second, the lights were on which caused Blake to place her hand on her weapon that was strapped to her back before something or someone caught her attention.

 A figure dressed in a black cloak hid their back against her, taking her hand off of her weapon and squinting her eyes to see if the person was man or woman.

 

“Um, hello? Could you tell me where I am?” She asked to the mysterious cloaked figure who gave no answer nor did they move from the spot.

 She walked up closely and carefully before tapping their shoulder, the person turned around as their hood came off and startled Blake as she jumped back a few feet. “Whoa! Sorry miss, didn’t see you there.” He said to her as he studied her closely before his eyes laid upon her black bow.

 

He had fair skin with rosy hues, a widow's peak, rather small eyebrows and thick, shoulder-length, bright red hair styled into slicked-back spikes. His eyes are a bright emerald color and he has a purple reverse-teardrop shaped marking under each eye, which confused Blake into thinking of what they are.

 What seemed odd to him was how it twitched and there was no breeze in the hallway to where they are, he shook the feeling off before noticing how startled she was. “You okay?” He asked as she nodded before another voice called out for him.

 

“Yo! Axel! Saïx wants you back as soon as—.” He stopped in mid sentence when he saw Blake before rushing over and began to flirt with her.

 “Hello beautiful~. Aren’t you a little young to be around here~?” He purred before Blake folded her arms and smirked at him.

 

This guy had blue eyes and dirty-blond hair, the latter of which is quite distinctive and his hair has an odd mullet-like style, and has several individual bangs that fall over his face.

“Aren’t you a little old to act like a child?” She asked before walking away not too far to the point where Axel began to laugh to so hard, he was crying.

 

“Man, she got you good Demyx.” Axel laughed before wiping away those tears. “Shut it! Besides, let’s see...If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition"... Right. Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one..." Demyx read aloud which caught Blake’s attention before gripping her weapon off of her back.

Before anything could happen even further, Violet arrows were shot at her before a rocky clone of herself was struck instead of her. Blake scanned the area for the person responsible for shooting at her before hearing a voice not too far away she turned around to see a man wearing the same black cloak like Axel and Demyx.

The man had gold eyes, pointed, elf-like ears, upturned eyebrows, and dark hair with several grey streaks tied into a long ponytail. He also has two visible injuries on his face; the first being a damaged right eye covered by an eyepatch, while the other is a large jagged scar extending from his left cheek to just under his left eye.

“Well, look what the cat dragged in.” Blake flinched at what he said before glaring at him as her weapon folded into its gun mode.

 

“Whoa! Axel! Did you see that!? Her weapon folded into another weapon!” Demyx glomped Axel before he got shoved off harshly as Axel placed his hand under his chin as he began to ponder what Blake was before gunshots were heard along with Xigbar’s laughing as he looked to see Blake fighting him before throwing the blade at him and pulling herself forward to strike the Sharpshooter with her blades as he began to block them and counter attack.

"Clever little sneak!" Xigbar shouted at Blake which caused her to glare at him once more before shooting his Arrowguns multiple times before backing up and changing the dust bullet casing to fire dust.

 

Before Xigbar could strike his weapon down, Blake jumped back and left a fiery clone of herself before exploding upon contact which threw Xigbar back into Demyx and Axel. 

“Where’d she go!?” Xigbar got angry from the attack before the three saw Blake running away pretty fast before Demyx got up and joked at the one-eyed Sharpshooter.

 

“Awww! Don’t be mad Xiggy!” Demyx joked before getting his cheeks pinched by Xigbar who was even more angry at the Melodious Nocturne for calling him a stupid nickname as he released Demyx’s cheeks.

“Don’t. Call. Me. XIGGY!!” Xigbar yelled as Axel picked up an empty bullet Blake had shot earlier before placing it inside of his pocket right next to the  _ **Winner**_  popsicle stick Roxas had.

“We should head back, Saïx did say he wanted us back. Right Demyx?” Axel questioned the Melodious Nocturne as Demyx nodded before they walked into a Corridor of Darkness and heading back to Castle Oblivion. 

 

Somewhere, Blake walked into what looked like a town as the bow on her head began to twitch as she checked around for strange people like them in case if she were to ever fight them again before walking into a train station before hearing a squeaky voice behind her.

“You sure look lost miss.” Blake turned around to see a small mouse around her thigh height before looking down at him. “No need to fight, I’m one of the good guys.” He pulled out a giant sword like Key before holding his hand out. “I’m Mickey.” Mickey introduced himself to her as Blake smiled a little.

 

“I’m Blake.” She said as they shook hands.


End file.
